Veritaserum and Slytherins don't mix
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: See how Albus Severus and Scorpius get together thanks to the help of some very cruel pranksters. And just where does poor Professor Longbottom fit into all of this? Written for the lovely Just-A-Kid-1993!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Written for the lovely Just-A-K-d-1993_

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own! It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling! _

Albus Severus sat under the old gnarled oak tree, one that had probably been around for years. He stared wearily across the lake slightly chuckling as the giant squid scared a poor old owl. As he looked closer, the owl was his. It did a couple of skilled loops before it landed on his shoulder, giving him a friendly nip on the ear. He had named the tawny bird Moony in honor of one of the marauders his dad had told him stories about. He untied the letter attached to the leg and scanned his eyes quickly across the ink.

Dear Al

We Miss you sweet heart. It's not the same Potter Weasley tradition with one our essential Potters gone. Hope to see you soon.

With all our love

Mum & Dad

&

James. S. P

Teddy L.

Albus was quick to notice the absence of his sister's name. She had been furious when he was sorted into Slytherin, possibly murderous when he announced he was gay. It must have been ten minutes before she finally calmed down and stopped shouting obscenities. His parents had taken it in a stride and eventually come to terms with it, James had been the most accepting and instantly shouted '"Awesome"' when Albus finally came out in third year. That had been a simple enough incident. He had figured it was just best to be blunt with it. So one day at dinner over the holidays, he simply said

'"_Yeah, Slytherin's common room's a little cold, but the people are great, and by the way, I'm gay. Can you pass the potatoes Mum?" '_

He still chuckled at he shocked faces of his family. Teddy, being there that day, had simply smiled. Later he alone found out that James and Teddy fancied each other. He still encouraged them to come out when the two finally got together.

But his most memorable day had been the day he was sorted into Slytherin.

_The first years had just gotten out of the boats, a few soaking wet. Upon entering Professor McGonagall went about running off Peeves and then curtly ushered them on to the stage. He had met Scorpius on the Hogwarts Express, and the two had become instant friends. He was amazed by the boy. His slightly longer than usual platinum blonde hair, his pale skin, his full lips, and lean body, drew him in. his personality kept him there. They had talked about everything. Quiditch, houses, family's, the old battle of Hogwarts and candy. It had been one of the best hours he had experienced. He watched as one after _

_another put on the house. After two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and Three Gryffindors, It was Scorpius' turn. He held his breath until the hat shouted, __**Slytherin! **__Albus waited nervously as four more people were sorted into various houses until it was his turn. On shaky knees he made his way to the hat. He was shocked by the utter darkness as the hat slipped on over his house. His father had said the hat took the sortees' opinion into great consideration. All he could think of was being sorted into the same house as Scorpius, and was shocked out of his thoughts when the hat shouted __**Slytherin! **__He happily got up and walked to the table of cheering Slytherins and took his seat next to his new friend, despite the death glare from his sister._

He sighed, it was getting chilly out and he simply wanted to go inside. But alas, he just couldn't face it. He thought to earlier that day which had been, considerably, one of the worst days of his life.

_Everyone that stayed over the holidays in Slytherin house usually broke into the remnants of their little groups and went about their own business. Among those groups were three particularly cruel minded boys. Landon, Arty, and Grey were the notorious trouble makers of the Slytherin house. Albus and Scorpius had been known to play pranks, but never as cruel as the threesome. They were known for pranks like, shaving girl's heads, snapping brooms, making people eat slugs, and odd yet very painful human transfiguration. Their latest conquest, veritaserum. Apparently, they thought it funny to slip a vile of the truth serum into his pumpkin juice that morning. They had casually sat across from him and Scorpius and made pleasant conversation. After a few sips of his juice, Albus began to feel the unusual warmth wash over him. He at first didn't understand the three smirks on the faces in front of him until he was hit with the wave of recognition. He thought he'd be sick at the idea. He was just about to bolt for the door when the storm of questions began raining down._

"_So" Grey began "What's your most embarrassing moment?"_

"_When my mum and little sister caught me wanking" He said amidst giggles. Scorpius looked amused yet slightly shocked that he'd be revealing his deepest secrets to boys he hardly ever socialized with._

"_Which teacher do you find the hottest?"_

"_Firenze"_

_By now Scorpius had a pretty good idea of what was going on and was just about to pull his best mate out of the situation before the fatal nerve shattering question was asked_

"_So, who do you fancy?"_

"_Scorpius" A horrified Albus said. Upon hearing that Scorpius immediately let go of his friend that he had been trying to pull away._

_Mortified Albus sprinted from the great hall leaving four very shocked Slytherins to their thoughts._

He had spent the whole of his day under the tree. Now he wished he had gone home for the holidays.

He sat there pondering the possibility of ever having a normal friendship with the long haired blonde.

He had no idea how long he had been there, but he slowly began to lose feeling in his legs as the temperature dropped even lower. He was even more depressed when he couldn't stop himself from shivering, and his teeth from chattering. He jumped about a foot in the air when all of a sudden the freezing cold left him and was replaced with a jacket. He wearily turned to meet the clear blue the one person he was hiding from.

"Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" the long blonde questioned in bewilderment

"Doesn't really matter I suppose"

"Course it matters, I'd hate to see you not well or in pain"

"Why would you care?"

"Well why wouldn't I care?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"True, I suppose I care because you're my best mate, and so much more. I couldn't stand to see anything happen to you."

There was a thoughtful silence that filled the air after his sentence. Scorpius was the first to break it.

"Did you mean it earlier; you know when you said you fancied me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible to lie while you're under the affects of veritaserum. "

"So it's true"

"Look Scorp, I fancy you alright, I know you're probably disgusted but. . . "Was all he could get out as soft lips brushed against his.

The kiss started out gentle and shy. Albus gasped giving Scorpius the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Albus quietly moaned as Scorpius began to explore him and impossibly deepened the kiss further. Hands roamed freely hungrily exploring. Scorpius tasted of mints, cinnamon, and his favorite honeyduke's chocolate.

After finally breaking away for oxygen, and all that was needed to be said was said with one look. The two boys continued to snog under the oak tree the troubles of the world and the cold long forgotten.

_A/N My first Albus/ Scorpius Fic. Please tell me if it was ok, I love reviews, they make me happy. So please make me happy and review!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Potions

Albus and Scorpius finally made it out of the cold and into the common room after much snogging.

The common room, though cold was very comforting opposed to what they had just come out of. Albus and Scorpius entered, hands still intertwined, despite the odd glances from the few Slytherins who had decided to stay over the holidays. Their eyes both snapped over to the three Slytherin in the corner and their eyes narrowed. Although their antics had been the very things that had gotten them together, they still sought revenge. Immediately Albus and Scorpius ran to their dorm to plot it.

"I think we should use those chains Filch has in his office and hang them upside down naked in the center of the great hall" Al said as he unceremoniously flopped down on to his bed.

"I can think of something much more fun to use those chains for." Scorpius whispered huskily, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Albus let out an involuntary groan and a shiver as Scorpius' breath ghosted over his skin.

"True, but all I'm focused on is my revenge."

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe we should just simply thank them"

"No! I have a much better idea!"Albus grinned slyly before quickly whispering his plan to Scorpius who couldn't hold back laughter and they both fell back in a fit of giggles.

-000000-

That day in the great hall Albus and Scorpius quietly slipped a bottle of potion inside Grays drink, and sat back to watch the show.

Grays eyes glazed over in a dreamy state, and his head snapped up as Professor Longbottom entered the room. Grey practically leapt out of his seat and tackled the professor in a massive bear hug. The shocked and taken aback professor didn't quite know what to do when Gray began caressing his face and cooing sappy nicknames at him huskily in his ear. Gray leapt into the man's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and began to nuzzle his neck. By now all eyes were on the odd couple as Gray started to trade off from squealing in delight, and moaning in lust. The Professor, sill immobile of shock, practically fainted from embarrassment as his student started to very plainly, attempt to hump him.

Albus and Scorpius had by now doubled over with laughter, and fell onto each other when they toppled off the benches, as three teachers attempted to pry the boy off of the now bright red Herbology teacher.

Everyone learned to very important lessons that day. Veritaserum, and weeklong love potions, never mixed with Slytherins.

_AN: I couldn't sleep so I decided to come write this. This is the second and final chapter!I know it probably sucks, but reviews are always craved and appreciated._

_Reviews are love! =D_


End file.
